Crash Into Me
by SafirA-StaR
Summary: [Cap 3] slash entre Harry e Draco...
1. Crash Into Me

**_N/A:_** bom gente esse personagem naum me pertecem e bla bla bla...essa é uma fic slah quem naum gosta nao leia e nao fala nada e bla bla bla...

espero q desta vez saia com o travessoes

**_

* * *

_**

**_Crash Into me_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Era inicio de novembro e os lagos já possuíam uma pequena camada de gelo assim como a terra e as plantas, porém ainda chovia fazendo um revezamento com a neve tornando o dia e a noite mais fria e solitária.

Mais um sábado, mais uma visita à vila de Hogsmeade mais um dia solitário, afinal sábado era o dia do casal "Até que enfim" aproveitar e deixa-lo de lado. Por isso foi passear fora da cidade no qual ele já estava cansado de ver.

A tão famosa Casa dos Gritos, no seu terceiro ano já não lhe assustava e agora muito mesmos, tinha lembranças agradáveis do lugar, porém tinha lembranças não tão agradáveis, mas muito importantes para ele.

Olhou a casa do lado de fora da cerca entrando logo depois de ver se ninguém havia o seguido, não entrou apenas contornou e foi para o quintal do fundo que era coberto por uma fina camada de gelo e afastando-se mais um pouco chegou perto do pequeno lago que tinha no fundo. Agachou e tocou a superfie semitransparente que o gelo formava, mas assim que tocou o gelo quebrou e sua mão afundou na água extremamente gelada.

– Olha só o que temos aqui, o menino-de-ouro sem o pobretão e a sangue-ruim.

– Malfoy! – não precisou virar para saber quem era o dono daquela tão famosa voz arrastada. – Você não pode esquecer de mim nem um segundo?

– Não. – disse debochado. – É mais divertido te encher a ficar andando por Hogsmeade agora que o casal "Eca" estão juntos.

– Não fala assim deles, deixa-os serem felizes em paz.

– Calma Potter meus negócios são com você, eles são só anexos.

– Me deixa em paz Malfoy pelo menos hoje amanha eu deixo você abusar e re-abusar, mas me deixa em paz.

– Amanhã não vai ter graça porque você nem vai ligar, mas hoje é mais gostoso porque você vai ficar mais bravo. O meu objetivo aqui.

– Eu vou...

Foi tudo muito rápido, Harry começou a falar enquanto dava seu primeiro passo anunciando que iria embora, porém parou na metade do caminho levando a mão direta para testa e dando passos para trás e gemendo de dor e segundos depois Malfoy só viu ele caindo no pequeno lago e afundando sem reação alguma.

Draco ficou parado olhando toda aquela seqüência assombrosa enquanto o céu começa a se desmanchar de tanta água que caia. Ele fez que ia embora deu alguns passos em direção a saída para poder sair daquela chuva congelante, mas algo mais forte que ele fez voltar e socorrer o menino que a essa altura já deveria estar morto de frio como falta de ar.

Draco estava todo molhado e com frio com um meio morto nas costa e o mais longe possível de qualquer pessoa que poderia ajudar. Hogsmeade era longe e a chuva não ajudava muito tanto pelos grossos e frios pingos como as pedras de gelo que cai misturado com a água, tendo somente uma saída.

Entrou na casa e foi para próximo da lareira, deu graças a Merlin ao ver que esta possuía algumas madeiras secas podendo conjurar o feitiço para acende-las sem problema. Colocou o corpo desfalecido perto do fogo e esperou que esse revivesse mais o tempo ia passando e de nada adiantava, se com ele não funcionava porque com o outro iria dar certo. Potter tinha a respiração muito fraca e sua pele que uma vez era morena agora ela branca partindo para um azul-glacial. Não teve escolha tirou a roupa do outro, deixando totalmente nu, conjurou um colchão com travesseiros e um coberto tanto para o morto-vivo como para ele e esperou mais um pouco para ver se Harry melhorava. Mais nada, amaldiçôo a si mesmo quando passou por sua cabeça uma idéia, mas não tinha escolha, tinha?

Tirou suas roupas que ainda estava molhada e colocou perto da de Potter que estava perto do fogo para secar e assim que não havia sobrado nada entrou para debaixo da coberta e deitou sobre o corpo que era extremamente gelado. Teve aquele choque inicial, pois seu corpo não estava tão frio quanto o do outro e por sentir o corpo do seu inimigo tão próximo ao seu, coisa que nunca havia ocorrido. Deitou, ficou tenso por um longo tempo até que sentiu que a temperatura do outro aumentava e deixou seu próprio corpo relaxar pegando no sono segundo depois.

Ao acorda, olhou o relógio e mal passava das 1 da tarde, olhou e viu Harry, assustado levantou bruscamente olhando em volta para ver o que estava acontecendo e veio até sua mente o que havia ocorrido há poucas horas atrás. Olhou cuidadosamente para aquele corpo tão desprotegido e imaginou como seria elogiado pelo Lord e todos os outros comensais por entregar Harry tão inofensivo, que se remexeu um pouco por causa do frio que havia sido exposto novamente. Vendo pela janela que a chuva não iria parar tão cedo e que Potter estava ainda sem condições de se esquentar sozinho, voltou a deitar sobre o corpo.

**You're got your ball ( Você tem sua bola )**

**You're got your chain ( E tem sua corrente )**

**Tied to me tight tie me up again ( Amarrados em mim, amarre-me novamente )**

**Who's got the claws in you my friend ( Quem cravou as garras em você, meu amigo )**

**Into your heart I'll beat again ( Dentro do seu coração eu baterei novamente )**

**Sweet like cand to my soul ( Docemente, como uma bala para minha alma )**

**Sweet you rock and sweet you roll ( Docemente você vem e docemente você vai embora )**

**Lost for you I'm so lost for you ( Estou perdido por você, tão perdido por você )**

Novamente aquele choque, porém não pelo frio e sim pelo simples fato do corpo do outro estar quente assim como o seu lhe causando uma sensação gostosa. Por algum tempo ficou inalando a fragrância do perfume de Harry, cheiro maravilho e que lhe entorpecia a mente fazendo acariciar o corpo do outro atrevidamente.

**You come crash into me ( Você vem é mergulha dentro de mim )**

**And I come into you, I come into you ( E eu mergulho dentro de você, Eu mergulho dentro de você )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

Parou as caricias assim que ouviu ele gemer e se contrair e olhando para o rosto dele pode ver que ele sofria, algo nele doía e algo nele dizia que era sua cicatriz. Evitou por um momento, mas tocou a marca que o fazia tão especial e poderoso. Sentiu e viu o que ele sentia e via.

Trouxas sendo torturados, mortos, despedaçados. Comensais em batalhas contra os Aurores muitos deles sendo torturados pelo o adversário. A morte do tal Sirius Black que era conhecido como ajudante de Voldemort e traidor dos pais de Harry. Risadas, muitas risadas, altas e sem fim vindo de um homem todo de preto que torturava duas pessoas de ambos cabelos prateados, ninguém mais que Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy tão famosos por ser os mais fieis e leais ao Lord o qual mesmo os torturavam com a maldição Cruciatus, parando só quanto eles estivam desmaiado. E no final viu a cara do homem no qual fazia tudo isso rindo e dizendo "O próximo será você, porém estará morto quando cair!".

Assim que acabou sentiu seu corpo pesado e desfalecer sobre o outro corpo que sentia o mesmo e sua mente se encheu de perguntas, porém só uma afirmação podia ser verdadeira, deseja e seria realizada "Aquele monte de sobra de pessoas vai pagar pelo o que ele fez com minha família, ah se vai pagar!". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a iniciativa de levantamento do corpo abaixo dele, dando espaço para Harry levantar.

– Aaii! – gemeu ele já sentado e massageando a têmpora dolorida.

– Você esta bem? – perguntou incerto o outro.

– Malfoy ! – disse assustado ao ver que o loiro estava ao seu lado. – O que você está aprontando? – perguntou mostrando raiva enquanto olhava em volta e não reconhecendo o lugar.

– Eu salvei sua vida, seja mais grato. – disse meio re-sentido.

– Você? – disse voltando a encarar incrédulo o loiro . – Ai! – gemeu novamente levando a mão a cicatriz que foi substituída pelos dedos de Draco.

– Não é nada você vai ver, já vai passar. – em resposta a esse ato recebeu um olhar surpreso de Harry. – Não se preocupe deve ser alguma dorzinha que sobrou do seu ultimo encontro com o Lord. Foi muito enteso tanto que até eu senti. – dando um sorrisinho de lado.

– Você sentiu?

– Senti e vi. Agora sei que não é fácil para você. Sei o que você sente. – falou enquanto passava a mão direita pelo rosto dele e deixando-a apoiada no colchão no lado direto do corpo do moreno aproximando os tórax assim como os rostos.

– Sabe? Sabe mesmo? Sabe o que é viver sem ter esperança de acordar vivo no outro dia e não se importar com isso porque não possui nada e ninguém para te manter vivo? Sabe o que é viver sem ninguém, sem amor, sem carinho, sem um lar e perder novamente a pessoa que poderia te dar tudo isso? – disse ele de uma vez com raiva, ódio, sofrimento, tristeza na voz e no olhar.

– Posso não ter perdido meus pais quando nasci, mas não esqueça que eles não foram lá àqueles pais tão atenciosos e também não esqueça que eu ainda posso perde-los. Não se esqueça também que vivo sozinho vinte-quatro-horas-por-dia porque aqueles que me rodeiam não me dão a metade do que a Ganger e os Weasleys te dão.

– Mas você não tem o peso de salvar o mundo bruxo nas suas costa. Assim como não tem que ficar sentido dor e vendo monstruosidade a qualquer momento.

– Destino não se discuti se lamenta.

– O quê?

**Touch your lips just so I know ( Toco seus lábios e então eu percebo )**

**In your eye, love, it glows so ( Em seus olhos, amor, o brilho é tão forte )**

**I'm bare-boned and crazy for you ( Estou despido de tudo, e louco por você )**

**When you come crash into me, baby ( Quando você mergulha dentro de mim, querido )**

**And i come into you ( E eu mergulho dentro de você )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

Harry estava tão perto dele, seus olhos, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua respiração quente tudo tão perto dele. Os verdes olhos mortalmente brilhavam com uma perfeita conexão com seus olhos cinzas pedras-de-gelo. Pousou cuidadosamente seus lábios sobre os de Harry que não o afastou deixando ele roçar levemente seus lábios contra o dele.

– Por que? – sussurrou Harry após o carinho do loiro que mantinha seu rosto perto do dele.

– Uma boa pergunta. – sussurrou de volta com um sorrisinho de lado.

Sentiu o toque macio da mão de Harry em sua face esquerda, um carinho simples assim como o beijo que recebia do moreno. Um roçar de lábios com pequenas mordidas e sugar de lábios, um beijo terno e cheio de carinho, desejo, necessidade cheia de suplica.

– Por que? – perguntou Draco meio debochado por ter sido Harry que havia lhe beijado.

– Uma boa pergunta. Com uma resposta muito simples.

– Então?

– Porque eu quis e quero mais.

O próximo beijo não foi igual os dois últimos, era mais feroz e possessivo, porém cheio de carinho e desejo dando inicio a uma batalha de línguas sendo que nenhuma saiu vencedora. Após alguns beijos Harry ajeitou-se no colo de Draco que o recebeu de braços bem abertos, dando melhor ângulo de encaixe das bocas deixando o beijo mais profundo.

Draco sentia-se flutuando no ar com os beijos de Harry, coisa que nunca havia sentido antes o que deixava completamente confuso, mas não queria pensar nisso ele tinha outra coisa para pensar, como acabar com a grande ereção que roçava seu ventre e o deixa mais doido ainda para experimentar o que aquele moreno poderia lhe dar. Pesou seu corpo contra o do outro fazendo ele deitar e abaixou seus beijos pescoço abaixo, gastando um bom tempo em cada pedaço. Encheu o pescoço de beijos e marcas e depois continuo no tórax beijando e mordendo cada centímetro de pele, nos mamilos concentrou-se mais os deixando só quando estes estavam intumescente até esse ponto o peito de Harry subia e descia rapidamente fazendo-o arfar e voltar alguns gemidos roucos. Passou vagarosamente pela extensão do ventre para torturar ainda mais o moreno que às vezes empurrava sua cabeça para baixo. Quando chegou onde o outro queria que chegasse parou e olhou, viu os olhos cheios de paixão e desejo arder naquelas esmeraldas brilhantes. Soltou um gemido alto e continuo e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro ao sentir a boca do loiro beijar a ponta do seu membro, beijos que continuaram por toda a extensão antes de devora-lo.

De sugões leves para sugões fortes com direitos a algumas mordidas, de suspiros há gritos de prazer, de carinhos nas costas há arranhões tudo para fazer Harry chegar ao prazer total. E como recompensa de caricias tão ousadas o liquido meio salgado que saiu quente da ponta da ereção do moreno que desfaleceu sem forças na cama.

Draco achou que tinha acabado, mas se enganou assim que alcançou o rosto de Harry foi agarrado com mais força que antes com beijos mais ferozes que antes mostrando uma energia magnífica. Aqueles beijos o deixou excitado e rolou na cama deixando Harry por cima dele, acariciou um pouco as suas costa e deslizou as mãos para as nádegas do moreno e o invadiu com um dedo, um gemido de dor e um lugar apertado foi a resposta da invasão, mas com o passar do tempo foi ficando mais relaxado e pode introduzir mais um dedo e massageá-lo melhor até sentir que ele estava pronto para o grande ato.

Rolou novamente sobre a cama e ficou por cima de Harry que já estava excitado com os toques dentro dele. Draco passou a mão pelo lado interior das coxas do moreno e afastou as pernas e se posicionou entre elas, fixou seus olhos no olhos semi-abertos de Harry e começou a penetra-lo. A dor nos seus ombros pelas unhas do moreno e o rosto dolorido do mesmo o fez parar a penetração.

**If I've gone overboard ( Se eu passei dos limites )**

**Then I'm begging you to forgive me ( Entao eu peço que me perdoe )**

**In my haste ( Por ser precipitado )**

**When I'm holding you so girl close to me ( Quando estou lhe segurando, garota junto a mim )**

– Desculpa você não estava pronto o suficiente. Não se preocupe eu vou parar. – disse Draco sorrindo docilmente.

**And you come crash into me, baby ( E você vem e mergulha dentro de mim, querida )**

**And I come into you ( E eu mergulho dentro de você )**

**Hike up your skirt a little more ( Levante um pouco mais sua saia )**

**And show your world to me ( E mostre seu mundo a mim )**

**Hike up your shirt a little more ( Levante um pouco mais sua saia )**

**And show your world to me ( E mostre seu mundo a mim )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

**In a boys dream ( Num sonho de garoto )**

Draco ia sair de dentro de Harry mais este não deixou e forçou seu corpo contra o Draco fazendo ele entrar até onde ele consegui e puxou o rosto do loiro e o beijou docilmente. Com movimento calmos e curtos o ritmo começou ate chegar num frenesi, com ambos os corpos mexendo-se num compasso acelerado e profundo. Draco para conseguir se mexer mais rapidamente dentro do outro voltou a manusear o membro de Harry que pulsava pedindo atenção o que o relaxou mais e deu espaço para tudo ficar mais rápido e profundo. Harry chegou ao clímax primeiro que Draco gozando no abdômen do loiro que três estocadas depois encheu o moreno com seu liquido quente fazendo Harry gemer seu nome de um jeito musical, uma reza, um coro de agradecimento mais perfeito que ele já tinha ouvido. Caiu cansado ao lado de Harry e o puxou para deitar sobre ele para descansar, momentos depois no qual as respirações já estavam normal Harry aproveitou que o outro estava descansando para enche-lo de beijos e marcas por todo pescoço e tórax apreciando o qual maravilhoso e gostoso aquele loiro era.

* * *

O dilúvio que antes caia durante a união dos dois agora não passava de uma garoa.

– Acho melhor a gente voltar. Já está muito tarde. – sussurrou Draco ao pé do ouvido do Harry para descansar a boca que há mais de horas Harry não largava.

– Não! – sussurrou rouco sentindo a boca doer.

– Seus lábios estão inchados mais um pouco e acaba sangrando. – disse debochado da situação do outro.

– O seu também e eu não ligo eu quero mais. – falou indo em direção para beija-lo novamente.

– Outra hora Potter. Outra hora. Se não voltarmos um batalhão de auror vai entrar por essa porta e vai dizer que eu lhe seqüestrei para te dar para o Lord... – disse desviando do beijo. – Coisa que não é verdade. Ta tarde já é 5:30 por mais que o mundo tivesse acabando todo os alunos já teriam voltado para o castelo há essas horas. Ou seja todos já devem estar te procurando.

– Você está certo. – falou meio triste e desapontado e levantou.

**I watch you there through the window ( Eu lhe observo atraves da janela )**

**And i stare at you ( E fixo meu olhar em você )**

**You wear nothing but you wear it so well ( Voce veste nada, e ao mesmo tempo tao bem vestida )**

**Tied up and twisted, the way I'd like to be ( Amarrado e revirado, é o jeito que eu gostaria de estar )**

**For you, for me, come crash into me ( Para você, para mim, venha e mergulhe dentro de mim )**

Olhou Harry ir até sua roupa e com um feitiço terminou de seca-la e começar a ser vestir, observou cada cantinho do corpo definido do moreno e não consegui evitar o sorriso e o leve tremor pelo corpo. Assim que o outro terminou, ele foi se arrumar e em menos de 5 minutos os dois já estavam pronto para partir.

– Vai ser uma longa jornada de volta e ainda com essa garoa vai ta muito frio. – Draco falou caminhado em direção a porta.

– Eu conheço um atalho. – sorriu Harry orgulhoso de si mesmo arrastando Draco para dentro da casa.

Indo até uma porta que dava para um lance de escada que levava para o porão e de lá para uma outra porta atrás de um quadro que dava para um túnel escuro. Alguns minutos de caminha os levou até um ponto brilhante que crescia cada vez mais assim como os ruídos que cada centímetro reduzido se tornava mais claro. Gritos pelo nome Harry era solto do lado de fora daquele túnel o que deixa Malfoy meio preocupado assim como Harry que o parou assim que já estavam na saída.

– Estamos debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.

– Como você conhecia...

– Uma longa historia depois eu te conto. Mas antes de voltarmos quero lhe pedir que não se torne um comensal da morte. Por favor, não faça essa besteira. Não precisa se juntar ao nosso lado, mas também não tome partido deles, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado não quero ter você meu inimigo nessa guerra...

– Harry! – gritava varias vozes que se aproximava de onde eles estavam.

– Eu... – Harry não deixou ele terminar, pois havia o calado com um ultimo beijo.

Um começo carinhoso acabando num devastador beijo. E assim que este beijo acabou Harry de dirigiu para saída sendo seguido por Draco. Lá fora estava Dumbledore, Rony, Hermione e Snape todos doidos atrás do menino-que-sobreviveu.

– Harry! – gritou Hermione ao ver o menino sair do buraco, chamando atenção de todos que correram até ele. – Você está bem?

– Sim eu estou bem.

– Por onde você andava?

– Minha cicatriz doeu novamente e dessa vez fora do comum...

– O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – berrou Rony ao ver Malfoy saindo da árvore.

– Ele me ajudou, se ele não estive me perturbando quando a dor veio uma hora dessa eu já tava bem morto.

– O que? – Snape, Rony e Hermione exclamaram juntos olhando incrédulo para um Malfoy que olhava para o nada.

– Dumbledore eu preciso falar com o senhor, em particular. – falou serio já se retirando para dentro do castelo.

– Claro. – sorriu o velho para Harry que tinha um brilho feliz e triste nos olhos.

– Vamos leva-lo para ala hospitalar para ver se esta tudo bem com você. – sugeriu Hermione

– Esta tudo bem, esta tudo bem.- falou Harry rapidamente lembrando que seu corpo estava cheio de marcas o que levou corar. – Eu estou bem serio, eu só quero dormir um pouco, estou cansado.

– Vamos deixar o senhor Potter descansar um pouco depois ele nos conta o que aconteceu. – falou o velho indicando para todos voltarem para o castelo.

Harry passou feito um furacão para seu dormitório, não dando explicação para ninguém nem mesmo seus melhores amigos, ele só queria dormir em paz, coisa que demorou a acontecer já que era só ele fechar os olhos para que todas as cenas todas as sensações vividas naquela tarde voltasse, fez de tudo para não pensar naquilo mais foi impossível e cansou permitindo-se pensar e saborear tudo o que vivera mais foi só começar desfrutar das sensações que pegou no sono profundo e tranqüilo cheio de sonho com o loiro.

– Então senhor Malfoy o quer falar comigo? – perguntou o velho.

– Falar sobre minha posição nessa guerra

– Claro...

A conversa foi longa e saiu de lá esperando uma resposta. Ao sair foi para seu quarto dormir. Depois de um longo banho quente deitou na sua enorme cama com seu pijama de ceda prateado, estava super confortável e achou que em poucos segundo estaria dormindo, pensamento inútil, pois foi só fechar os olhos para vim em sua mente os olhos de Harry e o jeito como eles brilhavam quando olhava para ele enquanto estavam na Casa do Grito e no Salgueiro Lutador, eram cheios de mistérios, uma mistura de tantos sentimentos que ele não conseguia destingi. Tudo que havia ocorrido, todas as perguntas que Draco tinha e mais a conversar com Dumbledore o fez ficar acordado até altas horas até não agüentar mais e dormir.

**I'm the kinf of the castle**

**You're the dirty rascle**

**Crash into me**

**Please crash into me, baby**

**For this I see the wave go crash into me**

**I see the wave coming crash into me**

_**Crash Into Me – Dave Mathews Band**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: ha seculos eu estou querendo escrever um fic do Harry e do Draco e aki esta...EEEHHHHH!...nyahhhh . !

Espero que tenham gostado

Desde de já Obrigado pelos reviews

No próximo cap: Será que a Ordem vai aceitar a proposta de Malfoy? Draco como ele vai tratar Harry no dia seguinte? Harry ta ficando muito safado isso esta assustando Draco?

Não percam

Bjos

**_N/A:_** eu sei q estou demorando com o proximo cap mais ate sexta dia 26 e coloco outro é q eu estou tendo prova na facul e tive concurso para fazer ai naum deu tempo de terminar

mais valeu pelos reviews vou comenta-lo quando sair o proximo cap

bjos


	2. The Way

**_Capitulo 2 – The Way_**

Acordou radiante, com uma energia sabe lá Merlin de onde ele tirou. Após um longo banho quente achou seus colegas de quarto se arrumando preguiçosamente. E quando finalmente Rony terminou foi ter com Hermione que estava mais brava que Harry pela demora do ruivo.

Teve uma noite maravilhosa, teve seu pesadelos trocado por sonhos prazerosos todos com o loiro e não foi estranho levantar urgente para se aliviar no banheiro, porém estranhou a necessidade louca de ver o loiro e sentir seus toque.

Por isso 'correu' até o salão principal para ver se o loiro já estava lá, mas não estava e não conseguiu esconder sua decepção. Sentou no seu lugar de sempre, no meio da mesa e de frente para as outras casas com Hermione e Rony na sua frente. Sem presa pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e uma taça cheia de suco de morango e começou comer.

Não demorou muito para seu desanimo mudar para pura energia quando o loiro finalmente chegou ao salão principal, todo impecável como sempre e sentar-se no seu lugar de costume de frente para as outras casa e no meio da mesa, bem na reta de um Harry Potter bem elétrico.

– Harry qual é o problema? Até parece que sentou num formigueiro. – comentou Hermione incomodada com a inquietação do moreno.

– Desculpa. – falou baixando a cabeça e ficando quieto.

Apesar de parar de se mexer continuava olhando para o loiro que depois de tanto desviar o olhar, de propósito, olhou e o moreno bem discretamente acenou e abriu o sorriso de orelha a orelha e recebeu um bem educadamente dedo do meio do loiro. Moçou na hora sorriso, alegria, energia e aflorou a tristeza, desanimo, solidão e escuridão. Ficou detonado e sem força arrastou-se até a primeira aula do dia, poção.

Acompanhado de Hermione sentou no fundo da sala enquanto Draco sentou entre as primeiras carteiras, afinal era o aluno favorito do professor de poção e por isso destacava-se como o melhor aluno, ele realmente levava jeito para aquilo. Passou toda a aula a olhar o loiro de sua devoção que fazia questão de só ignora-lo. Assim passou a aula de poções e logo que acabou saiu correndo atrás de Malfoy.

– Posso falar com você? As sós? – disse olhando para os dois brutamontes do lado dele.

– Não tenho nada para falar com você. – disse continuando seu caminho.

– Mais eu tenho. – grunhiu Harry e o arrastou para um canto.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Draco bravo já num lugar longe dos outros.

– Você falou com Dumbledore, não falou? Sobre o que vocês falaram? – falou elétrico.

– Não é de sua conta. Era sobre isso que queria falar? – falou nervoso reparando que o outro não parava de olha-lo bem em direção aos seus lábios.

– Não... – sussurrou aproximando do seu alvo.

Draco viu o outro se aproxima perigosamente de si e por instinto empurrou fazendo ele parar no chão longe dele e instantaneamente o colarinho de sua camisa foi agarrado pelas mãos do ruivo e pressionando contra parede e Hermione ajudava Harry levantar.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo Malfoy? – gritou Rony

– Ele que começou. – disse se soltando do ruivo.

– Mentira! – gritou o pegando novamente

– Deixa Rony! – gritou Harry. – A culpa foi minha, deixa ele em paz

– Harry! – olhou incrédulo

– Já disse! Vamos, antes que chegamos atrasados para Historia da magia. – falou saindo pisando duro e Hermione foi levando o namorando arrastado pelo braço.

Draco ficou ainda por alguns minutos absorvendo o que havia acontecido, era a segunda vez que Harry o defendia do ruivo-explosivo sem falar em como ele estava reagindo a todos as sua ações, correspondendo mais do que de costume a começar pelo café no qual o simples gesto de desdém dele o fez o moreno cair numa tristeza profunda, na aula de poções sabia que Harry não tirou os olhos dele, e quando saiu e Harry foi atrás dele pode ver toda a esperança do mundo nos seus olhos que desapareceu assim que disse que não queria falar com ele e quando falavam se ele não tivesse empurrado Harry ele teria o beijado bem ali no meio do corredor cheio de gente.

– Vamos Draco, ou se não vamos perder a aula. – cutucou um dos seus guarda-roupas ambulante.

– Vamos.

Assim que entrou na sala, achou um Harry cabisbaixo levando o maior sermão do ruivo que acabou, pois o professor também entrara e passando pela mesa de Harry, este levantou a cabeça e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, porém sumiu com o olhar azedo do loiro.Harry lutou para não chorar.

A aula foi passando e para a felicidade de Harry que sentia ser olhado e alimentava esperança que fosse Draco mais toda vez que olha em direção ao loiro este se mostrava muito interessado no livro sobre sua mesa, mas continuava confiante.

Ao termino da aula, com muita preguiça arrumou seu material.

– Anda logo seus montes de bolos de chocolate. – gritou Draco para seus guarda-costa que ainda arruma sua coisa para ir.

Isto chamou atenção de Harry que olhou para encontrar o olhar de Draco não nos companheiros atrasado e sem nele e pelos próximos 2 minutos seus olhos ficaram conectados aos de Draco. Olhos cheios de duvidas e temores, assim era os olhos de Draco e os de Harry cheio de esperança, sonhos e paixão. Foi bom o quanto durou já que as coisas que seguiam Draco já estavam pronto o obrigando ir embora.

Sentou na cadeira cansado após a desconexão com os olhos de Draco, aquilo havia sugado toda sua energia e mandando seus amigos na frente ficou se perguntando porque Draco tinha aquele olhar duvidoso. Foi o ultimo a deixar a sala e em vez de ir para o salão principal para o almoço foi zanzar pelo castelo.

_It's something about the way ( É alguma coisa sobre o modo )_

_You look tonight ( Como você me olha esta noite )_

_It's something about the way ( É alguma coisa sobre o modo )_

_I can't take my eyes off you ( Que eu não consigo tirar meu olhos de você )_

_It's something about the way ( É alguma coisa sobre o modo )_

_Your lips invite ( Que seus lábio atraem )_

_Maybe it's the way ( Talvez seja o modo )_

_That I get nervously all around ( Que eu surpreenda nervosamente todos ao redor )_

_And I want you to be mine ( E eu quero que você seja minha )_

_And if you need a reason why ( E se você precisa de um porque )_

Pelos corredores vazios do quinto andar, no qual havia sido abandonado, tentava se controlar e controlar a vontade desesperante de ter os toques e beijos do loiro que estava o deixando louco. E de tanto pensar nos olhos do Malfoy veio a vontade natural de se aliviar e para isso ele tinha que estar algum lugar menos exposto e ao entrar na sala do final do correr se surpreendeu ao ver a sala.

* * *

Correu o máximo que pode para não chegar atrasado a aula após o almoço, havia demorado mais do pensava ao tentar tirar aquela vontade de ter o Malfoy. E nem mesmo o sermão da professora de Transfiguração tirou todo sua alegria e sorridente foi sentar na sua carteira ao lado de Simas.

Draco estranhou ao não ver Harry no almoço e por mais que tentava não conseguia tirar o menino-que-sobreviveu da sua mente, tudo era tão confuso. Sabia que a vida de Harry era complicada e isso lhe despertava uma coisa que ele não conseguia definir e o simples fato de não ter tido o olhar do moreno sobre si pelas duas horas de almoço lhe deixou de mal-humor supremo. Atirando-se em umas das carteiras do fundo para aula de transfiguração ficava se perguntando por que harry ainda não tinha chegado. Mais suas perguntas sumiram ao ver o menino entrar radiante novamente pela aula já começada e mesmo depois dos 5 pontos tirado de sua casa passou todo sorridente por ele sentando ao lado do irlandês duas mesas a frente da dele.

Draco ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Harry pode se sentir em paz novamente e pode se concentrar na aula, não por muito tempo. Após que tudo havia voltado ao normal e que pode estudar em paz um pequeno barulho lhe chamou atenção, um passarinho de papel voava em seu colo e pegando e abrindo, letras em preto começou aparecer no papel.

"Oi! Sou eu Harry, este papel é um papel mágico, neste momento eu estou escrevendo esta mensagem e quando eu terminar ela se apagara e você poderá responder. O que você deve fazer é, assim que o papel ficar em branco, escrever a mensagem e no final escrever OFF e pronto ela vai indo se apagando do começo para fim ate ficar em branco. Legal né?"

"O que você quer?"

"Nada, só falar com você. Tudo bem . ?"

"Sim"

"O que você esta fazendo?"

"Tentando estudar"

"Aaahhh! Me diz uma coisa. Você lembra daquela sala no quinto andar, a ultima sala do lado esquerdo?"

"Não"

"Sabe sim, a ex-sala de astrologia que usávamos para estudar os astros e estrelas."

"Ta, o que tem?"

"Hoje a meia-noite esteja lá eu preciso falar com você."

"Não sei vou ver se dar para eu ir"

"Vai sim. É muito importante, prometo ser rápido. Por favor, por favor, por favor!"

"Vou ver, não prometo nada"

"Certo, vou esta lá te esperando."

"Por que você não fala agora?"

"Porque não, é um assunto muito delicado" - nisso Harry deu uma pequena virada para ele e lhe abriu um grande sorriso.

"Sei ¬.¬"

"Sabe...eu sonhei a noite toda contigo e não parei de pensar em você hoje -. Você sonhou comigo e pensou em mim hoje?"

"Não e nem pretendo"

Após escrever o OFF olhou para Harry para ver qual ia ser a reação dele, viu ele ficar parado por alguns dois minutos até que escreveu uma mensagem de volta, mensagem a qual Draco achava que seria 'Nossa! Que horror! Como você é chato eu te odeio!'. Porém a mensagem foi um simples...

"Back"

E assim como pareceu o 'Back' ele já sumiu e o papel auto começou a se dobrar no passarinho e voltar voando em direção a Harry que amassava junto com outro papel e colocando no bolso e voltando sua total atenção a professora.

_It's in the way that you move me ( É o modo como voce me excita )_

_And the way that you tease me ( É o modo como voce me provoca )_

_The way that I wat you tonight ( O modo como eu quero voce esta noite )_

_It's in the way tha you hold me ( É o modo como voce me abraça )_

_And in the way that you know me ( E o modo como me entende )_

_When I can't find the right word o say ( Quando eu não acho as palavras certas para dizer) _

_You feel it in the way ( Voce sente o modo )_

_Oh oh feel it in the way ( Voce sente o modo ) _

Draco ficou furioso com isso, se alguém iria encerar a conversa esse alguém seria ele, por isso teve que tomar um decisão extrema, jogar uma bolinha de pergaminho da cabeça do moreno que só lhe deu uma olhada fatal.

na ultima aula Harry havia sido o ultimo a sair mais nao nesta, foi o primeiro e nao parou para ninguém fez a mesma coisa na ultima aula, foi o primeiro a chegar e o primeira a sair e correr para sua torre

– Harry o que esta acontecendo com você? – perguntou Rony ao ver o menino saindo da banheiro

– Nada. – respondeu secante

– Como nada! Você nos evitou o dia inteiro, nem almoçou nao fala com ninguém até limpou a barra do Malfoy...

– Ele não tinha culpa, eu o provoquei eu mereci – disse gritando.

– Viu! Já esta o defendendo de novo! – gritou mais alto que o outro. – E por que? Por que você passou a defende-lo?

– Não estou defendendo ele, estou falando a verdade. Porque você nao me deixa em paz e vai ficar com sua namoradinha.

– Eu sou seu amigo, eu quero te ajudar te proteger...

– Eu não sou mais um bebe para ser protegido, eu cresci, sei me defender sozinho. – gritou fechando a cortina da sua cama.

– Certo então. – gritou Rony saindo do quarto

Rony desceu as escadas pisando duro e bufando de raiva.

– O que foi? – perguntou Hermione preocupada

– Harry, tentei falar com ele, ver o que estava acontecendo e ele simplesmente mandou tomar no c... – parou pois o olhar da namorada mandou. – Ele é meu amigo eu queria ajudar, pois é isso que amigos fazem. – disse meio triste

– Eu sei que você tinha as melhores das intenções mais você tem que entender que você nao pode resolver todos os problemas dele. Tem coisa que ele tem que resolver por si próprio. Vamos deixa-lo sozinho por algum tempo até ele resolver isso, certo? – disse dando um beijinho no rosto do namorado que ficou vermelho que nem o cabelo.

– Certo

Harry deitou na cama com o rosto socado no travesseiro e chorou, e chorou, motivo de sua tristeza o loiro que havia acabado com sua esperança o qual havia ganhado quando trocaram olhares na aula de historia. Por sua cabeça passava tantas coisas que chegava doer mas o barulho na janela o fez despertar da solidão profunda. Viu a coruja na janela e foi atende-la, o bilhete era para ele, ao ver isso seu coração bater mais rápido.

_"É bom você estar na Sala Celestial a meia-noite, nao me faça esperar_

_D.M."_

Harry nao sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, nao sabia se ia o se nao ia, estava sem saber o que fazer, mas seu coração queria ir mais sua mente falava que Draco só iria o machucar mais estava com a espada e a cruz na mão mais nao sabia com qual ficar.

* * *

Ao entrar na sala Draco ficou de boquiaberta, era um sonho, as paredes era enfeitiçadas para parecer o céu todo estrelado e mostrava as 12 constelações e mais um monte de estrelas que influenciava na adivinhação. Havia nesta sala um grande divan no lado esquerdo e no lado direito uma cama bem grande e cheia de travesseiros fofos. Indo até o divan sentou e esperou Potter chegar.

Harry já esta na frente da por ha 5 minutos, nao sabia se entrava ou voltava, tinha muito medo de ver Draco e que havia lhe chamado para zombar dele e nao de mostrar o carinho que ele tanto queria sentir. O que fazer? Era o que ele tanto pensava, mas Draco acabou com isso quando este estava saindo para ir embora de tanto esperar.

– Eu disse para nao me deixar esperando. – disse seco puxando para dentro o moreno ainda meio fora de si. – Me diga de uma vez o que você quer Potter? – já dentro da sala

– Humm...é... o que eu queria falar...era. – estava totalmente sem palavras Draco estava maravilhoso com aquela calça de moletom preto e o agasalho de moletom preto tambem.

– Diga de uma vez.

– Só queria saber se você tinha falado alguma coisa sobre nós dois para Dumbledore, só isso. – meio sem graça.

– Nao, nao falei nada. Nao se preocupe nao falei e não vou falar isso para ninguém. Era só isso?

– Era...

– Então eu já me vou. – já indo em direção a porta.

– Por que você esta me tratando assim? – Harry não agüentou, teve que soltar o que tanto lhe machucava.

– Como assim? – falou ele ainda de costa para ele mais abrindo um sorriso porque sabia que nao era só aquilo que outro queria lhe falar.

– Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por que? – disse com uma voz meia chorosa.

– Você estava achando o que? Que depois daquilo eu iria andar para cima e para baixo agarrado em você? Se enganou. – falou debochado enquanto ia em direção do moreno que nao escondia as lagrimas.

– Eu realmente me enganei, você nao mudaria nunca mesmo, só lhe deixaria mais egoísta, malvado e destruidor do que já é. Eu te odeio! – gritou saindo.

Draco nao entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ele, ao ver Harry chorar veio uma leve dor em seu coração mais doeu mais quando ouviu o grito de ódio que o moreno lhe deu. Nao ia deixar daquele jeito, nao ia deixar ele ir embora dizendo que lhe odiava mais sim o contrario. Assim que Harry passou pelo seu lado ele o segurou pelo braço e puxou para perto do seu corpo e o beijou, Harry lutou por alguns segundos mais logo se entregou de corpo e alma ao beijo quente do loiro tão estimado.

– Já que você me odeia, eu vou embora e não me dirija o olhar muito mesmo a fala. – disse sorrindo ao se separar do outro que mesmo assim mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Não, não por favor não, eu não te odeio, eu não te odeio eu preciso de você, não faça isso. – implorou com olhos cheios d'água.

Só não ficou de joelho para implorar porque Draco lhe segurava com força sua cintura e seu rosto. Não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, ele abriu sem se dar conta, de orelha a orelha por ver o menino que recusou sua amizade no seu primeiro ano de escola e agora ele estava ali lhe implorando por seus beijos e carinhos e acabou não resistindo eu deu para ele o que ele queria.

O beijou violentamente, sem descanso ou direito de recobrar o ar. Era justamente o que Harry queria, ele havia notado isso pois esse conseguia reagir mais possessivo que o outro, e o arrastou até a cama. A primeira coisa que tirou de Harry foi o cachecol que não tirava por nada no mundo por mais quente que estava dentro da sala eu ainda tava de cachecol e pode ver o que porque, os beijos da tarde anterior ainda estavam bem vivos no pescoço e no resto do corpo.

Encaminhou seu beijos pescoço abaixo quando os dois já estavam completamente nu, indo bem de devagar para torturar o moreno que tinha uma ereção enorme. Ao chegar no alvo de prazer do total do outro, olhou para ver o que ele sentia e ficou surpreso ao ver que ele tinha os olhos fechado e um sorriso muito gratificante. Sentiu-se feliz por ver que o outro estava feliz e sem mais demora acabou com a espera do outro.

Gemia seu nome sem parar até chegar ao ponto alto do prazer gozando na boca do loiro que não deixou de engolir. Que segundos depois do prazer do moreno o fez ficar de quatro e cuidadosamente começou a penetra-lo. Logo os dois corpos estavam num ritmo frenético e sem pausa, os dois de joelhos em cima da cama com Harry com suas costa grudada em seu peitoral, Draco tinha suas mãos concentradas em acariciar o membro moreno e ainda cuidar do ritmo enquanto Harry tinha os braços para trás envolvendo o pescoço do loiro e cuidava dos beijos e gemidos.

– Draco vamos nos ver amanha tambem? – sussurrou Harry enquanto acariciava o peitoral definido do loiro que descansava.

– Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse debochado, recebendo um olhar muito magoado do moreno.

– Nossa como você é chato. – falou fazendo biquinho.

– Se isso lhe faz feliz, tudo bem. Nos vemos amanha . – falou num tom de cansado.

– Yes!

Harry nao se conteve teve que ficar de joelhos e soltar um 'Yes!' bem alegre, Draco sentou para ver a comemoração boba do outro mais por dentro aquilo lhe fazia feliz e ficou admirando o sorriso bobo de Harry que assim que comemorou bastante foi lhe beijar como final de comemoração .

_It's something about how you stay on my mind ( É alguma coisa sobre como o modo que você fica em minha mente )_

_It's something about the way that ( É alguma coisa sobre o modo como)_

_I wisper your name when I'm asleep oh girl ( Eu sussuro seu nome quando eu estou adormecido ) _

_Maybe It's the look you get in your eyes ( Talvez seja a expressao que você causou em meus olhos)_

_Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile ( É o modo como me faz pensar em você sorrindo) _

_And the reason they may change ( E as razões podem mudar )_

_But what I'm feeling stays the same ( Mas o que eu sinto continua o mesmo ) _

– Draco? – sussurrou novamente.

– O que? – respondeu baixo soltando o pescoço dele.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele agora começou beijar o pescoço do outro. – Você promete que faz?

– Depende, fala primeiro depois vemos.

– Tipo... - soltou o pescoço do loiro e olhos nos seu olhos. – quando não tiver ninguém olhando e eu estiver olhando para você e lhe sorrir ou lhe acenar você me responde com um sorrisinho ou um acenozinho? – pediu com aquele olhos de gato manhoso.

– Se algum dia isso ocorrer de ninguém esta nos olhando eu aceno.

Para que ele foi falar aquilo, os olhos de Harry se encheram imediatamente d'água e mesmo chorando sorria feito bobo, Draco ficou tão feliz e meio bobo por ver a felicidade do rival e puxou para beija-lo novamente.

_It's in the way that you move me ( É o modo como voce me excita )_

_And the way that you tease me ( É o modo como voce me provoca )_

_The way that I wat you tonight ( O modo como eu quero voce esta noite )_

_It's in the way tha you hold me ( É o modo como voce me abraça )_

_And in the way that you know me ( E o modo como me entende )_

_When I can't find the right word o say ( Quando eu não acho as palavras certas para dizer) _

_You feel it in the way ( Voce sente o modo )_

_Oh oh feel it in the way ( Voce sente o modo ) _

_I can't put the fingers on ( Eu posso pôr as mãos na ferida )_

_Just what it is that makes me ( Quase que como julgando me)_

_Love you, you baby ( Amo você, você baby )_

_So don't ask me to describe ( Assim não me pergunte como descrever )_

_I get all choked up inside ( Eu aprendi tudo quando perdi a fala por medo interior )_

_Just thinking about the way ( Quase pensando no modo ) _

_It's something about the way you look tonight ( É alguma coisa sobre o modo como você me olha hoje a noite )_

There is nothing more to say that I feel it in the way ( Este lugar é absolutamente maior para dizer como eu sinto o modo)

Clay Aiken - The Way 

Algum tempo depois cada um voltou para seu quarto para passar o resto da noite sonhado um com o outro.

* * *

N/A: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Q HORROR! nossa eu naum tinha visto que tava tao ruim assim minha ex postagem desse cap...nossa matei minha fic...q horror...mais tudo culpa do meu irmao q tava levando meu pc embora ai nem deu para arrumar...mais ai depois de tanto tempo eu arrumei...(Assim eu espero ¬¬)...pelo menos ta menos pior...o proximo cap vem logo...prometo

**_Um Big thanks_**

**_Para_**

**_Gabi Malfoy_**

**_Thatá_**

**_Serena Malfoy_**

**_Anna-Malfoy_**

**_Kirina-Li_**

**_Bru_**

BJOS

Ate o próximo cap.


	3. Justo to be close to you

**_Capítulo 3 - Just to be close to you_**

_**This is for the loveres** ( Isso é para as pessoas apaixonadas )_

_**Strictly for the lovers** ( Somente para pessoas apaixonadas )_

_**Yeah**_

_**You got someone you wanna get close to** ( Se você tem alguem para ficar juntinho )_

_**Then get close to this** ( Faça-o ouvindo essa música )_

_**Just to be close to you** ( Apenas ficar junto de você )_

Havia se passado uma semana dês do primeiro encontro na sala celestial, o primeiro de muitos, noite após noite eles se encontraram lá, em segredo onde eles podiam conversar normalmente.

Draco após a primeira noite deixou Harry extremamente em paz, não se ouvia mais a costumeiras e sem graça briga entre Potter e Malfoy, tudo estava em completa paz e ele estava até fazendo o que Harry pedirá, quando ninguém estava olhando e Harry sempre estava o olhando, "me vigiando", como o loiro gostava de pensar, para poder acenar para o moreno e dar-lhe um sorrisinho de lado. Draco apesar de não admitir, ele até gostava de ficar nesse olha e não olha e gostava principalmente das noites, Harry tinha um fogo que ele jamais tinha visto.

Harry vivia a verdadeira felicidade que ele tanto procurava, não completa, mais tava no caminho, Lord Voldemort havia sumido novamente, Rony e Hermione continuavam juntos, suas notas estavam ótimas apesar de poções e Draco estava lhe saindo melhor que a encomenda, durante o dia o deixa em paz, não implicava mais, sempre que dava trocam olhares e sorriso e a noite era um grande amante, lhe dava muito carinho, carinho que anos estava sendo lhe negado. Cada dia Harry podia sentir o que realmente lhe faltava era um pouco de amor, toque e calor de uma pessoa.

Porém apesar de tudo ainda existia uma duvida no coração de Harry e Draco, afinal há mais de seis anos eles eram inimigos e agora estavam naquilo. Draco não conseguia distinguir o que sentia porque nunca havia sentido nada daquilo antes e a mesma coisa acontecia Harry, que uma vez até achou que esteve amando mais descobriu que era apenas apaixonete qualquer, mas sabia que aquilo era diferente, pois ele precisava desesperadoramente ter Draco por perto nem que fosse para levar um soco mais o loiro tinha que estar perto. Draco também sentia uma necessidade estranha de ter Potter por perto mais achava que isso era normal pois já havia um bom tempo que não tinha ninguém para trocar um carinho.

* * *

Uma semana, uma longa e gostosa semana. Como estava feliz uma semana completa desfrutando do puro prazer de ter um companheiro finalmente um final de semana inteirinho para aproveitar e comemorar, pelo menos era o que ele imaginava. Como ele havia tido aula extras durante a semana no lugar dos treinos de Quadriball já que a neve não deixava, Snape e Lupin adiantaram todas as aulas que ele tinha, treinamento para derrotar o Lord das Trevas, para poder ter o final de semana livre. E dois dias do sábado ele ficou enchendo Draco para ele não ir para Hosgnead e ficar com ele, e depois de tanto falar, Draco aceitou. Tinha tudo planejado, como todos iriam para Hosgnead o castelo iria ficar vazio então eles poderiam andar por ai sem ter ninguém para incomodar.

No sábado depois que todos fossem embora, eles iriam dar uma volta pelo castelo, o jardim para ser mais exato e almoçariam lá perto da lagoa e da floresta proibida e a tarde eles iriam passar juntinhos na sala celestial e ficariam lá até o domingo de manhã se tudo desse certo. Para noite do sábado ele tinha falado com Doube e tinha conseguido que ele preparar um belo jantar a luz de velas para os dois em sua sala. Não se cabia em felicidade, e toda vez que pensava no final de semana perfeito que teriam ficava rindo feito um bobo.

– Vamos! Por favor? Um final de semana todinho para nós. Por favor! – implorou mais uma vez o moreno

– Eu já disse, sábado não dá. Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Se for sexta eu topo.

– Mais sexta tem gente por aqui, não dá para almoçar perto do lago e eu tenho aula.

– Sexta a noite tá muito bom e tem o sábado de manhã.

– Não! Eu quero passar o sábado e domingo todinho contigo. E o que você tem que fazer no sábado a noite? – inquiriu bravo

– Eu tenho um compromisso com...com meu pai. Não dá para faltar. É sexta ou nada feito.

– Sábado! Sexta eu vou ter treino ate tarde eu vou tá muito cansado.

– Muito cansado! Muito cansado! – indagou indignado. – Então descanse sábado e domingo também. – disse saindo

– Pó que custa, só fazer essa vontade minha. O final de semana é sempre mais romântico eu faço o que você quiser. O que você QUISER. Eu prometo. – disse puxando o loiro para seu braço e fazendo dengo cariciando os cabelos loiros.

– Que saber, você me venceu pelo cansaço. Tudo bem. Eu fico aqui o final de semana. Mais você vai fazer tudo que eu MANDAR.

– Tudo, tudo. Eu faço tudo. – e deu um beijo estralado no amante.

Mais a punhalada veio na sexta há tarde quando Lupin falou que teriam treino no sábado e domingo o dia inteiro, ele quis morrer com isso e sem falar no maior sermão que levou de Draco, que ficou bravo, pois teve que ficar ouvindo ele falar do bendito final de semana e no final não deu em nada, Harry choramingou muito e conseguiu aliviar um pouco sua barra, mas inda ficou em debito.

No sábado de manhã ele acordou sem vontade nenhuma, ele queria ficar com Draco e se isso não fosse possível preferia ficar embaixo das cobertas daquele dia extremamente frio que amanhecerá.

– É uma pena você não poder ir com a gente Harry, hoje esta perfeito para tomarmos um chocolate quente e comer fundi.

– É uma pena mesmo. – disse totalmente desanimado.

Ele já estava triste porque não ia poder ficar com Draco e ficou mais triste ainda quando viu seu deus grego entrar no salão principal todo impecável. Draco estava mais lindo que nunca, uma calça preta, sapatos pretos, uma blusa verde de gola alta e uma blusa de lã branca por cima da verde, ele estava perfeito como Harry mesmo disse em sua mente não contendo o gemido rouco em sua garganta "Ele tá um puto de um gostoso e eu vou perder tudinho! Maldição!" sua mente gritou ao vê-lo sentar ao lado do seus guarda-costas.

Harry ficou mais puto ainda ao notar o jeito que Draco lhe tratou, eles tiveram muitas oportunidades de trocarem acenos e sorriso mais o loiro o ignorou completamente, podia ver que ele não estava muito feliz, e Harry sabia que era porque eles não ia passar o sábado junto, pelo menos era o que ele pensava e pedia Merlin que fosse por isso.

Levantou derrotado e sem força de sua cadeira e foi até a masmorra onde Snape estaria o esperando para uma longa aula de poções e depois um longo treinamento de defesa e depois passaria para as mãos de Lupin que treinariam sem parar ataque. Ao entrar na sala estranhou o professor Snape não estar esperando-lhe e estranhou ainda mais ao ver o homem sair meio torcido.

– Não vou poder te dar aula hoje Potter. Está dispensado de sua aula.

– Por quê?

– Não estou em condições, caso não tenha reparado, tenho certeza que seu outro professor vai estar melhor do que eu. Agora sai daqui. – disse secante saindo para seus aposentos.

– Vai lá saber – disse dando os ombros e saindo para sala do outro professor.

Quando entrou, achou o professor sentado em sua cama. Lupin tinha no rosto a costumeiras marcas de garras e isso foi como acender um luz na escuridão para ele, tudo indicava que Lupin havia esquecido de tomar sua poção e Snape foi ajuda-lo e acabou machucado

– Harry! - recebeu o moreno todo feliz apesar da expressão de dor ao se levantar.

– Tudo bem professor Lupin?

– Tudo, não se preocupe. Mas o que esta fazendo aqui, eu acho que você tem aula primeiro com Snape.

– Ele não estava muito bem então ele cancelou nossa aula.

– Hum... creio que eu também não vou estar em condições de te dar aula hoje. Desculpa por te fazer ficar aqui em vez de sair com seus amigos.

– Tudo bem. Acho melhor o senhor descansar também.

– Vou sim, mas antes vou ver como Snape está ele me ajudou muito é o mínimo que posso fazer é olhá-lo e ver se ele precisa de algo depois eu vou descansar.

– Melhoras. – disse Harry já indo embora.

– Harry

– Sim

– Acho melhor você descansar também, você anda tendo muito treino e aulas e tarefas para fazer, lhe faria muito bem descansar um pouco. – disse piscando para o garoto. – Não esqueça de comer um chocolate isso faz bem.

–Sim professor.

Harry caminhou pelos corredores totalmente revoltado, mais uma coisa ele concordava com o professor, andava muito cansado mais sua vontade de ficar com Malfoy era maior que tudo tanto que ele arrumar forças do desconhecido só para poder encontrar com ele a noite. E uma onda de solidão veio sobre ele, estava frio e sozinho naquele enorme castelo, talvez ainda tivesse tempo. Talvez Draco ainda estivesse no castelo e saiu em um busca desesperada pelo loiro. Correu até a entrada no castelo, mas já estava vazia, correu até os jardins mais este também estava vazio e com o salão principal não foi diferente. Não tinha ninguém, somente ele e sentido mais sozinho que nunca foi até a sala celestial para poder chorar suas dores em paz, mais do que ele já tinha.

_**Like a flower to a tree** (Como uma flor junto a uma árvore)_

_**That's how close I want to be** (É como querer estar perto de você)_

_**To your heart** (Junto ao seu coração)_

_**(Baby to your heart, heart) **(baby, junto ao teu coração)_

_**Like the stars to the night **(Como as estrelas na noite)_

_**And daytime is to light** (E as luzes durante o dia)_

_**We'll never part** (Nunca iremos nos separar)_

_**(We'll never part)** (Nunca iremos nos separar)_

_**I want you to be** (Quero que você seja)_

_**(I want you to be)** (Quero que você seja)_

_**The only thing that I see** (A única coisa diante dos meus olhos)_

_**Cuz I believe it's our destiny** (Pois acho que este é o nosso destino)_

Jogou-se na cama totalmente derrotado e cansado. Por que era tão difícil ficar com alguém que ele goste? Por que sempre com ele, as pessoas que ele mais gostava tinham que deixa-lo? Era tantos por que em sua mente, que o deixa ainda mais cansado, triste e solitário. Tudo naquele quarto o lembrava de momentos felizes, as noites agradáveis com o loiro. E sem muita relutância ele pegou no sono

Acordou meio zonzo e perdido, não sabia que horas era e muito menos que dia era, pois tinha dormido tanto que dava a impressão que tinha dormido dias. Levantou sem pressa e notou onde estava, aquilo lembrou sua tristeza e a claridade lá fora lhe mostrou que tinha gente que provavelmente estaria preocupado com ele, então meio que se arrumou e saiu para sua casa. Desceu as escadas e andou calmamente pelos corredores mais parou ao ouvir uns ruídos estranhos.

– Vamos Malfoy, está faltando pouco. – disse uma voz baixa seguido de um gemido dolorido.

– "Malfoy? Meu Malfoy! O que está acontecendo?" – pensou enquanto seu coração começava doer e foi ao encontro com os dois vultos e se assustou ao ver que professor Snape tentava carregar Draco. – Draco! – chamou desesperado correndo de encontro com o loiro caído. – Meu Merlin! O que aconteceu? Agüenta já vou te levar para enfermaria.

– O que esta fazendo aqui, senhor Potter? – inquiriu Snape afastando o loiro do moreno.

– Eu tava dormindo em uma sala ai eu acordei e ... o que aconteceu com ele? Vamos levá-lo para enfermaria.

– Não te interessa. – disse secante.

– Se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando.

– Como se atreve? Detenção para você e menos 5 pontos.

– O senhor não pode me tirar pontos assim

– Posso sim, você me desrespeitou.

– Eu respondi normal.

– Será que tem como vocês brigarem depois, tem uma pessoa morrendo aqui. – disse o loiro em gemidos.

– Draco! – Harry chamou super preocupado. – Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria.

– Não podemos, vamos levá-lo para meu quarto. E sem discussão.

– Por que para seu quarto e não para enfermaria, é o mais certo?

– Para saco! Eu to mal aqui, vamos logo para o quarto do professor! – falou o loiro bravo se levantando e tentando ir sozinho mais desmaiou assim que Harry o alcançou para segura-lo.

_**Chorus**_

_**Just to be close **(Apenas ficar junto)_

_**Just to be close **(Apenas ficar junto)_

_**It's the only thing **(É a única coisa)_

_**That I wanna do **(Que eu queria fazer)_

_**Ooh, just to be close (close) **(Oh, (apenas ficar junto)_

_**Just to be close **(Apenas ficar junto)_

_**Just to be close to you **(Apenas ficar junto de você)_

_**(Closer to you) **(Junto de você)_

_**Just to be close **(Apenas ficar junto)_

Draco desmaiou nos braços de Harry que entrou num desespero ainda maior e saiu o mais rápido possível para o quarto do professor que fez tudo que pode para curar Draco que estava muito machucado e depois de muitas poções e feitiços o loiro pode dormir em paz.

– O que você estava fazendo naquele corredor, Potter? E que preocupação é essa com o Malfoy?

– Eu já disse, eu estava dormindo em uma sala ai eu acordei e estava indo para minha casa quando vi vocês dois. E minha preocupação com o Malfoy não é de interesse do senhor.

– Se não fosse do meu interesse eu não estaria perguntando. – disse o professor com um sorriso maroto.

– Bom...é assunto meu e do Draco e gostaria muito em manter entre nós dois por enquanto.

– Eu já sei sobre vocês dois, senhor Potter. Eu sou o confidente do senhor Malfoy.

– Se sabe, então por que pergunta?

– Queria saber o que você acha sobre o que está acontecendo?

– Como assim?

– O que está sentindo? Se você tem certeza do que está fazendo.

– Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu não sei. Pensando bem eu... – parou e pensou por algum tempo – Tudo parece uma loucura mais isso está me fazendo bem. Essa loucura está me deixando feliz. Está me dando esperança. Não sei o certo o futuro, porem conheço bem o meu passado e o meu presente é a única coisa que tenho então eu quero viver o presente porque meu passado quero esquecê-lo e meu futuro depende exclusivamente do meu presente. Então me deixe viver o presente que é a única coisa que tenho.

– Quem sou eu para dizer o que você deve fazer, só posso lhe apontar o caminho mais quem escolhe se deve segui-lo ou não é somente você. Só peço que tome cuidado, pois você e Draco podem se machucar muito se vocês se envolverem demais.

– No momento eu não quero pensar nem no futuro e nem no passado quero pensar só no agora no presente.

– Você quem sabe. É melhor você ir para seu quarto e ir descansar também, Draco só acordará amanha de tarde e eu tenho assuntos a tratar com Dumbledore.

– Desculpa mais eu não vou sair daqui. Não enquanto não ver que Draco está realmente bem e ter uma conversa com ele. – disse firme ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos imploravam para ficar.

– Tudo bem, você pode ficar, só que em silêncio.

– Eu prometo.

– Vou sair.

– Draco, não se preocupa eu vou cuidar de você. – sussurrou baixo no ouvido do loiro assim que o professor saiu e lhe deu um selinho e segurou a mão do loiro e ficou zelando pelo sono do amante.

_**So lonely is the night** (A noite é tão solitária)_

_**Without you to hold me tight** (Sem você pra me abraçar forte)_

_**(I wanna hold you closer)**( Quero você bem pertinho de mim)_

_**I need ya** (Preciso de você)_

_**(Baby hold me closer, closer)**( baby, abraça-me forte)_

_**My life would mean nothing** (Minha vida não tem significado)_

_**With out the joy you bring** (Sem a alegria que você me dá)_

_**To Me** (Para mim)_

_**You know** (3x) (Você sabe)_

_**There will never be** (Que nunca haverá)_

_**No one else for me** (Outra garota pra mim)_

_**You are like a dream** (Você é como um sonho)_

_**That became reality** (Que se transformou em realidade)_

– Quanto tempo ele esta aqui? – perguntou o loiro ao levantar e dá de cara com o moreno dormindo ao se lado na cama.

– Desde ontem a noite. Eu não ia conseguir tira-lo daqui sem ter que estupora-lo.

– Esse Potter não aprende mesmo.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Bem, meu corpo não doe tanto.

– Que bom. Você deve estar com fome, vou ir buscar algo para ti.

– Obrigado. – o professor saiu e ele ficou a admirar o moreno que dormia calmamente em cima de sua mão e ao perceber o que estava fazendo, puxou bruscamente sua mão e tratou de acordar o moreno. – Potter! Potter acorda! – disse alto cutucando o moreno.

– Draco! – acordou chamando o loiro com muita preocupação. – Já acordou? Espero que não tenha sido eu que te acordei.

– Pois foi. – disse bravo. – Como sempre, é sua culpa.

– Desculpa. – pediu com cara de cachorro sem dono e abalou o loiro por um segundo mais logo em seguida colocou a mascara de sempre.

– O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, que ainda não foi embora?

– Eu queria ficar aqui e cuidar de você. Você parecia estar muito mal ontem, então fiquei para cuidar de ti e te fazer companhia. – disse radiante e feliz.

– Pois eu já estou bem. Pode ir agora. Vai, vai xô, xô – disse mostrando o caminha da porta mais foi surpreendido por um beijo delicado do moreno. – Que pensa que está fazendo? És louco? Se alguém ver estamos frito.

– Eu não ligo – deu os ombros. – Estou tão feliz de saber que você está bem, que não me contive.

– Pois trate de se controlar ou você vai embora agora.

– Então posso ficar?

– Só ate o Snape voltar, depois você vai embora.

– Tudo bem, como você quiser. Mais mesmo você estando doente não significa que você vai escapar. – disse tomando um ar de serio.

– Escapar do que? – falou desconfiado.

– Onde você estava ontem a noite para você ter voltado daquele estado? Onde? O que você fez? Fale logo. E nem adianta mentir e me esconder por que eu consigo essa informação de outro jeito.

– Eu não vou mentir, não preciso disso. Eu fui ver o Lord Voldemort, e como não tinha muita coisa para informar ganhei algumas horas de tortura. Satisfeito? – disse com um olhar triste.

– Então era por isso que você não queria passar o sábado comigo?

– Era, mais eu vi que você não ia desistir tão fácil, então falei com o professor Snape e pedi para ele dar aula para ti esse final de semana.

– Por que você não falou logo de vez?

– Por que você ia ficar enchendo o saco, falando para eu não ir e coisa do tipo.

– Como você tem certeza que eu ia te encher por causa disso? Eu poderia ter mandado você por espaço. – disse alto se sentindo horrível

– Você me mandar para o espaço! Até parece! – disse debochado.

– Mais se enganou meu querido, to nem ai para você e seu Lord de meia tigela. – gritou saindo mais foi impedido pelo loiro que o segurou pelo braço e o puxou de volta fazendo ele sentar na cama possibilitando ser envolvido pelos braços do loiro que o beijou docilmente.

– Que horror, Harry! Falar assim comigo, que estou tão fraco e machucado e tudo por sua culpa. – disse dengoso.

– Minha culpa. – suou meio hipnotizado.

– Sim, sua culpa. Eu tentando ajudar a ordem e você me trata assim... – choramingou o loiro acariciando o cabelo do moreno que o impediu de continuar e o beijo calorosamente.

Arrumaram-se rapidamente, o loiro foi para o colo do moreno que se encostava confortavelmente na cama e dava mais espaço para o loiro entrar em seus braços. As mãos do moreno entraram para dentro da blusa do loiro de encontro com a pele branca e fria do loiro que gemeu com o contato das mãos quentes do moreno. Draco grudou em Harry, segurava com força os cabelos pretos enquanto envolvia com as pernas a cintura do companheiro e o beijava com muita ferocidade e desespero.

_**I'm gonna give you all my love** (Te darei todo meu amor)_

_**I'm gonna give it to you**(Eu o darei a você)_

_**All my love** (Todo o meu amor)_

_**I'm gonna give it to you** (Darei a você)_

_**Give you everything you need** (Te darei tudo o que você precisa)_

_**I'm gonna give it to you** (Darei a você)_

_**Give you all you want** (Te darei tudo o que você quer)_

_**(To be close to you)** (Pra ficar junto de você)_

_**To be close to you** (pra ficar junto de você)_

_**(Close to you)** ( Juntinho de você)_

_**Close to you** (Juntinho de você)_

– Que é isso no meu quarto? – perguntou Snape ao ver o agarro dos dois bem no seu quarto.

– Desculpa professor! – pediu Harry sem parar enquanto saiu da cama e se arruma enquanto o loiro só ria e se ajeitava na cama.

– Você já ficou aqui o suficiente e já ajudou bastante e como você pode ver o Malfoy já esta muito bem. Não é mesmo senhor Malfoy? – disse olhando feio para o loiro que tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto

– Sim, senhor

– Então você já pode ir embora, o senhor Malfoy ainda precisa descansar e tem gente a sua procura.

– Ai meu Merlin, Hermione e Rony. Droga! Eu tenho que ir. Xau Draco, xau professor.

– Volte mais tarde. – disse o loiro depois do beijo de despida.

– Tá. Até depois. Descanse até lá

– Pode deixar.

Nisso Harry sair ao encontro de uma Rony e Hermione muito preocupados e logo passou o maior sermão assim que viu o moreno.

_**I don't want to be alone (**Não quero perder você_

_**I'll never, never, never ever let you go (**Jamais te deixarei partir_

_**Just wanna be close to you (**Só queria ficar junto de você_

_**I don't want to be alone girl (**Não quero ficar sem você, garota_

_**I'll never, never, never ever let you got (**Nunca, nunca te deixarei partir_

_**Just to be close (**Apenas para ficar junto_

_**There will never be (**Nunca haverá_

_**(Never be) (**Nunca haverá_

_**No one else for me (**Outra garota pra mim_

_**You are like a dream (**Você é como um sonho_

_**That became reality (**Que se tornou realidade_

_**Chorus**_

_**I just wanna be close to you (**Eu sou quero ficar juntinho de você_

_**Ooooh**_

_**I just wanna be close to you (**Eu sou quero ficar juntinho de você_

_

* * *

_

N/A: AAHHHHHH! Depois de um longo...longo...longo tempo...mais um cap da fic crash into me...eu tive um pequeno crise de bons conceitos...pq tipo eu sou totalmente contra gays lésbicas e afins...pq se fosse para ficar com o mesmo sexo Deus não tinha perdido tempo criando o outro sexo...mais eu vou terminar essa fic e termino qualquer contato com isso...mais nada contra quem gosta...pq afinal eu to escrevendo...¬¬

Bom até o próximo cap

Bjos

**Hermione Seixas**

**mione03**

**Anna-Malfoy**

**Serena Malfoy **


End file.
